Shounen-Ai One-shots
by Animelover779
Summary: This is basically three different One-Shots all dedicated after the ending of Pandora hearts. All full of fluffy, adorable cuteness. There is one Elleo short story and two Ozbert stories. I hope you enjoy and please comment :D


**Authors Note:** YAY! I'm finally back! I know not many people know me on fanfiction now because I was gone for so long, but I hope to start gaining more followers. Here is one of my mutable One-Shots that I have created. One is Elleo and the two others are Ozbert. I just wanted to combine them so the page would be a little longer. Please review!

**Declaimer:** I DONT OWN PANDORA HEARTS

EllyXleo

The dark room seethed with a brooding atmosphere as it stayed silent and unmoving. Not a single noise escaped, the shadows caving in. In the almost vacant room layer a single teen in one of the beds. He laid on his side, his legs curled up to his stomach and his head covered by the thin blankets. The long black laces of his hair jumbled carelessly in his face. The teen stayed still, his harsh breathing showing the least amount of sleep in his appearance. The cold seemed to seep deep to his core even if the reason why he trembled was not from the cold air. His throat felt tight and his sore eyes burned from incoming tears. For many night, he had laid like this, weeping silently in his own guilt. With terrible memories of his unfair crimes and the heart wrenching pain that haunted his dreams and made it impossible for him to steep.

Suddenly, another noise interrupted the silent sadness when the mattress of the bed groaned from a new wait pressing upon it. The sad servant's eyes shot open in surprise from the new company and he could feel the blanket move a little. He wasn't sure what to do, but he almost flinched when the owner of the movement poked him in the shoulder. He wanted to just close his eyes and pretend to sleep, but it was impossible when the person pressed further by saying, "Hey Leo?...you awake?"

The said Leo grips the sheets tight but gave in and slowly rolled to his back. He frowned with a little noise for a response and gazed at his friend in front of him. Elliot stood, his face a little curious with dull blue eyes hidden in the shades of the room. He looked exhausted with lack of sleep and his lips formed a line. "...can you sleep?" He ask, his voice cracked with lack of energy from pain deep in his wounds.

Leo was a little surprised from the question and whipped his damp cheeks his sleeves, "I'm sorry, if I woke you" he tried and say but Elliot shook his head.

"No. But your crying is bugging me." The beaten noble explained leaning in and cleaned his servant's cheeks with his own sleeves, to add leaning down to rest his forehead to his(showing reassurance). The valiant couldn't help but choke up a little more and let the Nightray help him clean his face. It was still hard to see Elliot's face but soon he gave some distance. But this time he leaned over and started to climb over the shorter teen. Leo watched as he inches his way over his body and to the other side of him. the noble's shirt was unbuttoned and hung loose from his broad form. His bare chest was wrapped tightly with bandages, a raw feeling making it hard to breath for him. Soon Elliot settled himself next to his servant after a little struggle to get comfortable.

"Why are you here? You know you're not allowed to lay like this..." Leo tried to defend with a quiet voice, turning so he was face to face with the noble.

Elliot just scuffed and peered in those sorrow fill eyes, "I'm numb enough with the pain killers," he began brushing Leo's hair away from his face to see him better. "And besides, you look miserable."

Leo closed his eyes shut from the thought of his dreadful eyes but couldn't help but relax from the comforting touch. He sighed and refused to look at him, "You should be looking at yourself..." The servant muttered sadly, noting how exhausted and out of character Elliot has been for the past week.

But it wasn't like Leo wasn't behaving the same way. The Nightray just shifted uncomfortably and rested his forehead to Leo and closing his eyes.

"Stop being so practical, you're just worrying me lately." He admitted almost forced and sighed.

Leo just went silent, the reason why flooding in like an angry black wave. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew Elliot still wanted answers.

"I had a nightmare again." Elliot suddenly said again and Leo attempted to look at him but found it difficult with them being so close.

"Yeah?..." He wanted to give some soothing comfort but was lost for words to explain. So instead he brushed Elliot's bruised cheek nicely.

"You where crying...so much blood and betrayal." Elliot tried to explain but found in difficult and trailed couldn't understand why he felt so defeated, normally he was more open with this. But these dreams where different and he grabbed Leo's hand and held it to his lips. "Your hands are cold" he muttered almost like he expected the touch and tightened his hold to give some warmth.

The touch did in fact help and Leo couldn't help but relish the soft touch and tender kiss. Almost masking the memories of death and showing the life in is lost friend.

OzXGil

Oz laid quietly on his bed, the room feeling bitterly cold on his skin. He was almost frozen in silence as he laid flat on the top of his blankets, taking no effort to crawl under them. For hours he was like this, most times lost in his haunting dreams or feeling trapped and unwanted in the darken rooms. The brooding atmosphere felt like weights as he laid sadly with dull green eyes. He didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone see their faces. He knew they where right behind that locked door, but still he felt so distant. He just wanted to disappear and be erased from this world. For the angry and unwanted thoughts of who he really was kept bringing him down and he only urged to reach out and be held. But still he felt unworthy and continued to push away help.

It was half past nine when the blonde woke from his miserable slumber. He was still laying on his belly, the blankets giving no warmth. And the crisp air brought goosebumps on his skin. But he didn't care and buried his cringing face in the sheets. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted from the door slowly being open. It squeaked quietly as it was pushed by someone and Oz could hear the person come in.

The newcomer made the saddened noble angry from onstantly reminding people to leave him alone. But he didn't feel like arguing and instead covered his face in the pillows to pretend to sleep. He listens as the person continued to walk in and around the bed. The mattress sunk slightly when the visitor sat at the edge if the bed. Oz glanced over just a bit and noticed the dark shadow of his servant, Gil. This wasn't the first time the Raven had visited Oz and it annoyed him that he still didn't listen. But Gilbert never called his name or nudged his shoulder, just sat there. It made Oz wonder, but honestly he didn't care and turned away from him.

Gilbert sat sadly at the edge, his head bowed and his eyes narrow. Things weren't going good and the constant worry for his master was unbearable. But he didn't plan to disturb his companion nor wake him up. Instead he leaned over and brushed Oz's cheek. The blonde kept his eyes closed but was surprised from the kind touch. Gilbert stayed silent and watched his suffering friend and sighed deeply. He felt useless and pathetic sitting here unable to do anything. And as stubborn as he was, he couldn't bare to see Oz sad.

So instead he slipped his coat from his shoulders and draped it over Oz's body. It wasn't much to offer, but he wanted him comfortable. And to add, he went over once more and brushed Oz's bangs from his forehead. He briefly pressed his lips to the noble's forehead with a soft kiss. Surprisingly, Oz was able to keep his eyes closed. He waited for the man to leave to the bathroom until his breath hitched and he clenched the black fabric of Gil's coat. The warmth made Oz feel so much better, and the comforting scent made it hard to resist. But these kind gestures just made it harder and Oz huddled tightly underneath the coat.

Soon after, Gil came out from the bathroom and closed the door. He wasn't sure what to do but his opportunity to be with his friend gave him little courage. He needed to be with Oz, just to show he wasn't alone. And seeing that he was asleep helped from being yelled at. Gilbert walked back to the edge of the bed and looked at Oz sadly. He could tell he had moved, now laying on his side with his face buried into the clothe of the coat. He frowned deeply, his eyes feeling raw and his chest tight. With lack of sleep for a few days really put a toll on the servant. And the painful wounds rippling through his body at every movement didn't help at all.

Slowly, Gil moved over the sleeping blond and on the bed. It was hard to stay steady, knowing he lacked an arm, and tried to use as much energy he could. Unknowing of Oz's awakens, Gil settled himself behind Oz. he wasn't close, but near enough to rest him nose on the back of Oz's neck. To add, he lightly wrapped his only arm over Oz's waist just to know he was there.

Oz could feel Gil's breath down his neck and the warmth of his body so close made him feel light. To admit, the small unspoken company was soothing and for once he felt less alone. It was that feeling when he knew someone was there and no one had to tell him so. It was a nice feeling and felt thankful for Gil's generosity. Oz continued to stay silent, pretending to sleep and stay unnoticed. After ten minutes of soft breather, Oz was now half dazed with sleep. He was warm and comforted, the aching thoughts of his existence no longer hurting his head. He knew it was temporary, but he still wanted it to last. Maybe tonight he might just sleep soundly. He waited until he heard Gil's breath become softer and his arm was limp. Oz was glad Gil could finally rest and he slowly turned his body back on his belly. The coat was now tangled with his legs, but he didn't care. Carefully, he turned slowly so he wouldn't disturb his partner. And with that he moved his head towards Gil and nuzzled his face into Gil's neck. He wanted to be close and he finally had a small chance too. But for the most part, Oz was just too tired and wanted more from the source of company. And soon he received it and let his still dreams consume him into a reckless night.

OzxGil

Oz sat quietly on the couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table. He sighed silently and crossed his arms over his knees and took a breath. His body felt numb with aches and was exhausted from the week. He was finally able to be alone and ease up from hiding so much damage from this week. The constant stress of Pandora and emotional needs was really putting a toll on him and lately it has been hard to hide it. At least for now he was able to be alone because Gil had taken Alice to the store. They wouldn't be gone long, but Oz didn't really mind and leaned back to rest his throbbing head. After about five minutes of isolation, the small twist of the doorknob made Oz open his sore eyes and lean up. He instantly straitened to smile, but the man who came in had already spotted his weakness.

"We're back..." Gilbert informed and closed the door behind him. Oz slouched a little and forced a small smile.

"That's good" he said quietly Gil watched him closely as he walked over to him and sat on the coffee table across from Oz.

"I left Alice in her room, got her a new game so she should be destructed for a while." Gil explained, "are you alright?" He asked after a small silence.

"Tss yes I'm fine. You always ask me that." Oz barley smiled and looked at his hands.

"Well it's been a harsh couple of weeks and you've been quiet." The servant mentioned and tried to catch his cursed the fact that he was caught so easily and looked at him, only to be trapped in a comforting look that made his feel light.

"Yeah...just a little edgy that's all..." Oz tried to reassure and smiled at him.

"It's nothing to be happy about." The Raven said softly and brushed his fingers against Oz's cheek. The young Vessalius didn't know what to say and couldn't help but relish Gil's nice touch as he brushed his cheek with his thumb. Gil paused at his worried glance and pushed away some hair from Oz's ear and saw a small nick that made him sulk.

"That stupid rabbit bit you again didn't she?" He asked with little annoyance and brushed his thumb over Oz's cut. Oz held back a pout and crossed his arms, "Yeah, but its no big deal" he started but was cut off by a scuff from Gilbert.

"Don't be ridicules, she needs to learn giving pain won't help someone who is already suffering" he complained.

"We'll it's just her way of caring I guess" Oz defended.

Gil stopped messing with Oz's ear and gave Oz a look, "You don't deserve pain"

Again Oz wasn't sure what to say, the constant nice words made it to wonderful to explain. When Oz didn't respond, Gil gave him a worried look. In small concern, and leaned in and pressed his lips to Oz's bruised cheek. The Vessalius was surprised from the soft kiss and stayed silent. An explosion of flutters came from his belly and felt relaxed.

"You don't need to be in pain no more Oz." Gil said once he leaned back, giving him a kind smile. Oz couldn't help but smile back and his cheeks burned. It felt this weird feeling of happiness and that he needed to believe Gil. He didn't really need to respond, instantly getting pulled into Gil's embrace. He gripped Gil tightly around his waist and he buried his nose in his shoulder. Gilbert kept his grip tight and rubbed the blondes head, purposely kissing his temple and to his ear. Oz wanted to stay in the warm, and for so long he needed it...


End file.
